


Peculiar Doctor

by lordofcrowns



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: All Saints' Wake (Final Fantasy XIV), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor/Patient, Gen, Halloween, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofcrowns/pseuds/lordofcrowns
Summary: “Ah, finally awake, are we? Excellent.”The room is cold and poorly lit… or perhaps your sight, much like the rest of your senses, simply struggles to return to you. A man stands nearby, and as you frantically blink away the blur clouding your vision, you realize he seems to be eyeing you with a crooked smile…
Kudos: 1





	Peculiar Doctor

You can’t move.

The floor is cold against your cheek, the lacquered hardwood floor hardly a gentle resting place for your heavy head. Your heart pounds hot through your chest and echoes in your ears, making it difficult to hear anything going on around you with clarity. Each of your limbs tingle as feeling slowly seems to be returning to them, and you begin to wonder just how long you’ve been laying here, crumpled up in an awkward, limp heap.

What happened ** _?_** You can’t seem to remember. The uneasiness seeps cold into the pit of your stomach, gradually morphing into a gut-wrenching dread. Panic wells up swift and sure, only to bubble over wildly when you realize you are not alone.

It’s all you can do to flick your eyes in his direction. Your head won’t move yet, much less your arms or your legs, despite even your most valiant efforts. The Miqo’te saunters over nonchalantly and kneels down in front of you, flashing a coy smile. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of frosty glass lenses, but you get the impression that the look in them is nonetheless unsettling.

He’s garbed in a long, pure white laboratory coat, with various trinkets and tools hanging from his belt. A doctor _ **?**_ An alchemist _ **?**_ As you ponder the possibilities, you could swear he speaks to you, but your head is swimming and you find yourself unable to process his words. Though you attempt to reply, only a muffled, weak moan escapes your throat, getting caught up on your tongue that, like the rest of you, refuses to move.

There is a dark, guttural chuckle and the man shakes his head at you, almost as if in pity. A gloved hand combs your hair out of your face gently and this time when he addresses you, you hear it clearly.

_**“** Now then **,** let me have a look at you **.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy All Saints’ Wake! (￣▽￣)b  
> Thank you for reading! 🌹  
>   
>  **[SEE ORIGINAL POST ( with graphics ) HERE](https://lordofcrowns.tumblr.com/post/188526597607/peculiar-doctor-ah-finally-awake-are-we)**  
>   
>  **Captain Cyril Stacy© 2016-2020**  
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://lordofcrowns.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cyrilstacy) || [Instagram](https://instagram.com/lord_of_crowns) || [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/lord_of_crowns)  
> **


End file.
